Betrayal
by GaNgStA SHORTi
Summary: Something is taking over the small town of Harmony. The ones deemed faithful are proving the ones to commit the biggest betrayals.


My first "Passions" fic. Be gentle... scratch that. Be as mean as you need to in order to help me improve.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe the peanuts I just bought at the store.  
  
Note: I may include things in this story that the characters in the show don't have. Deal with it, it works for the story, and that's my only concern. _________________________________________  
  
Kay watched as Miguel swam laps around the pool in the Bennett's yard. She watched as is muscles bulged with every stroke, and the determination set on his face. She patted her stomach, which had only gotten slightly bigger. 'Good' she thought. 'It'll help me seduce Miguel'. Kay still couldn't grasp onto the fact that she had let Charity and Miguel fall back into each others arms. Kay watched intently as Miguel got out of the pool, drying himself off.  
  
"I think I'll go take a shower now," Miguel murmered softly to himself. Wrapping the towel around his wet waist, he walked quietly into the Bennett home. Kay knew that he was spending the night. And, just to her advantage, her mother had fled to go have some intimate moments with David, and her father and Ivy had filed right out after them. That left her only Charity and Jessica to deal with. And as far as she knew, both were asleep. A wicked smile spread over her face as she entered the house behind Miguel, following him up the stairs, and waiting until she heard the water running, and him enter the shower.  
  
'Here goes nothing' she thought. Kay quietly slipped into the bathroom, devious thoughts filling her mind. Within a few seconds, she stripped her clothes off. '1, 2, 3' she silently counted. Then, quiet as a mouse, she opened the shower door, and slipped in. Miguel's back was to her, which was perfect. He wouldn't see her yet. Letting her body get wet under the water, Kay took a second to savour this moment-- just being in the same shower with Miguel. She didn't let the moment last too long, because she slipped her arms around Miguel's waste, bring his wet, naked body against hers. Startled, Miguel spun around and faced her.  
  
"KAY!" He screamed.  
  
"Shh," Kay said, putting a finger to his lips. "You wouldn't want to awake Charity, and have her come in here and find us like this, would you?" Miguel said nothing. Kay was right. If he screamed, and Charity burst in, it wouldn't look good. And he didn't want to upset her. He'd have to deal with this on his own... for now.  
  
"Kay, get out," he said, sternly. But he couldn't resist the urge to check out her body, his eyes taking in every curve. Even with her stomach a little pudgier, due to the baby, she still looked beautiful. Miguel closed his eyes tightly, fighting the urge to do anything. His body was screaming, even if it was the wrong woman in there with him.  
  
"Miguel, you know you want me," Kay whispered, seductively. She slid her hand's up and down his sides, resting her hands firmly on his hips. Suddenly, as if it just hit him, Miguel realized that he was naked.  
  
"Kay, stop. Don't do this," he said, his voice not as fierce as he had wanted it to be.  
  
"Don't fight it, Miguel. It's meant to be. We're meant to be. Why don't you realize it?" Kay whispered, her hands traveling lower down his leg. Miguel grabbed her hands, trying to keep them from moving anymore.  
  
"Kay... Kay, this isnt right," he said, lowly.  
  
"Oh, but I think it is." She wiggled one hand from his grasp, and reached for the water valve. She turned the water from lukewarm, to steaming hot. The water fell over them, and she sighed in content. "Miguel, you know you want it. Come on. Just this one time. Charity will never know. And I'm already pregnant, so that isn't an issue." Kay leaned forward, and kissed his neck. She felt Miguel shiver under her lips. She wrapped one arm around his neck, and the other around his waist. "Love me, Miguel," she moaned. Miguel knew he was getting weak. He knew he couldn't fight her off much longer. Kay leaned upwards, kissing his lips gently. Her tounge found her way into his mouth, and Miguel just stood frozen, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He pulled his head back.  
  
"Kay, no!"  
  
"You know you want me, Miguel. Look at your body. It's screaming for me. Positively screaming." She ran her hands along his chest. Steam from the hot water floated around them. Kay felt that the setting couldn't be better.  
  
"Kay... I don't think we should do this," Miguel said meekly. He knew he was giving in. He was giving in to temptation. 'Do it!' a small part of his brain screamed. 'You're not getting squat with Charity. And you have a sexy woman right infront of your eyes!' Miguel shook his head. 'Don't do it!' the other side fought back. 'You love Charity, NOT Kay. Charity will make love to you when the time is right!' Miguel didn't know which part of him to listen to.Miguel's eyes explored Kay's body. Maybe...  
  
"Look at you, Miguel," Kay said, stepping away from him. "You're eyes are scanning my body. Your... thing is ready to attack me," Kay said, staring at the lower end of Miguel's body. Miguel flushed. "You know you want me. And if you don't, tell me right now, and I'll get out."  
  
'That's it. She's given you just what you wanted. Now say it. Say you don't want it!' Miguel's inner body screamed. But why couldn't he just say it? "I... I...," Miguel started. "I want you... to leave," he whispered. Kay's jaw dropped.  
  
"Fine," she spat. But you'll regret it." She narrowed her eyes, and started to make her way out. Before she could step out, though, Miguel grabbed her. He pulled her back into the shower, slamming her back against the wall. Kay's heart raced. Miguel closed the shower door, and turned back to Kay, his whole body just wanting to touch her, kiss her.  
  
"One night only," he whispered, placing his hands on her hips. "And no one finds out about this, promise?"  
  
"Promise," Kay whispered, her heart racing. Never in a million years had she imagined she would actually hook in Miguel. Kay wrapped her arms around his neck, the hot water colliding over their bodies. "Kiss me, Miguel," she whispered. And, on command, he leaned in and kissed her. His tounge entered her mouth, and all Kay could feel was happiness. His hands explored her body, touching her chest. And he was ready to go further. He ended the kiss, leaving Kay gasping for air. He looked into her eyes, asking for permission. Kay granted his request with a small nod. And he entered her. Kay moaned softly, her arms wrapped tightly around Miguel; her fingernails digging into his back. Kay kissed Miguel's neck, biting her toungue to keep from screaming. All she could comprehend was that Miguel was making love to her, just like she'd wanted. And this time, she didn't have to make him see her as Charity.  
  
"Kay...," he moaned, as he screwed her. He know he would need to stop soon, before he would cum.  
  
"I love you, Miguel," Kay whispered, nibbling on his ear, the words coming out in short, choppy breaths. Her hands had worked their way down to his hips, trying to get him to go faster. Her back was pressed against the wall, and she had no place to move to.  
  
"Mmm," was Miguel's reply. 'Damnit!' Kay thought. 'Even as he's making love to me, he can't even say it!'  
  
"Don't you love me, Miguel?" she said, kissing his neck.  
  
"Kay..." he said softly. He started to slow down.  
  
"Don't stop, Miguel," she said in response.  
  
"I have to."  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"Later...," he said softly. "More later." Kay's eyes widened. There was definately something wrong with the boy today. As he slowed to a stop, he just leaned against her body, still inside her, but no longer moving.  
  
"I love you," Kay said again, as he placed his head on her shoulder. He touched her hips, then pulled his face away, staring intently at her face. He leaned in, and kissed her again, softly, tenderly. Kay kissed back, her hands touching has face. Miguel then pulled away, and she moaned as he left her. He stepped back, his eyes wide, as if coming to realization as to what he had just done. Kay didn't skip a beat. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, not letting him have time to hesitate. "Kiss me again, Miguel. Kiss me." Miguel obeyed. As his lips touched hers, Kay felt the whole world just dissapear. It was only her and Miguel. The water pounded against them, but she tuned that out, too. "Tell me you love me, Miguel," she whispered. She kissed his neck and chest.  
  
"Kay, stop," he said softly. "You know I can't say that."  
  
"Say it, Miguel. Tell me you love me. You just proved it by screwing me. Just say it." She nibbled gently on his ear, and he shivered. "Come on, Miguel. Say it. I know you love me. I know you do. The only person you've ever been with is me-- twice. And you promised me we'd do it again later. You know you love me, Miguel. You know it. Just admit it. Please, admit it. Tell me you love me. Tell me."  
  
"I... I...," Miguel stuttered. His mind raced. He looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms. "I love you," he whispered. ______________________________  
  
How was it? PLEASE review. This is my first fic, and I know this is something Kay would DEFINATELY do, so I thought it would fit well. Also, this isn't only going to focus on Kay, Miguel, and Charity, but I also plan to include Theresa, Ethan, Gwen, and Fox, as well as Fox (again), Chad, and Whitney. Stay tuned. The next chapter will pick up from here, but there will be scene changes with new characters. 


End file.
